pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Other items
Food Food is essential for player's survival. If the player does not eat food, he will become hungry and (eventually) die of starvation. Food also restores six hit points for the Warrior class and one 1 charge to all wands for the Mage class. Ration of food "Nothing fancy here: dried meat, some biscuits - things like that." This type of food is the most common in the game. Most of the levels have this food in one of their normal or special rooms. You start the game with one ration of food in your inventory. Pasty "This is authentic Cornish pasty with traditional filling of beef and potato." It can be found in chests, trap rooms or regular rooms. Mystery meat "Eat at your own risk!" Mystery meat is dropped by sewer crabs and cave spinners. Eating mystery meat is dangerous, because it might have the following negative effects: Poisoned, Burning, Stuffed, Blinded. (Because of this, it's a good idea to eat it over water in case you catch fire.) Mystery meat can also be harmless, but the chance is slight. The only way to make mystery meat safe is to cook it by throwing it onto a fire; this will turn it into a chargrilled meat. Mystery meat and chargrilled meat are half-value foods; if you are starving, they will only return you to hungry, rather than completely sated. Overpriced ration of food "It looks exactly like a standard ration of food but smaller" Overpriced ration of food can be bought from the shop on level 6, 11 or 16. Like mystery meat and chargrilled meat, it is a half-value food; if the player is starving, it will only raise them to hungry rather than completely sated. If the player was only hungry, it will remove hungry status for a shorter amount of time than other foods. Chargrilled meat "It looks like a decent steak." The player can get chargrilled meat by subjecting mystery meat to fire (i.e. throw it into a fire, or drop it and throw a potion of liquid fire at it, or throw it onto a fire trap. Sometimes it will randomly cook if it's in your inventory when you are burning). Unlike mystery meat, it confers no negative effects when eaten. But it is still a half-value food which will only raise a starving player to hungry rather than completely sated. Seeds Seeds are collectable items found by stepping on grass. There are four different types of seeds. When thrown each seed grows a different plant that has its own effect. Seed of Blindweed When thrown it grows a Blindweed plant. Stepping on the plant will blind the player for a certain amount of time. Seed of Sorrowmoss When thrown it grows a Sorrowmoss plant. Stepping on the plant will poison the player. Seed of Icecap When thrown it grows an Icecap plant. Stepping on the plant will freeze the player Seed of Firebloom When thrown it grows a Firebloom plant. Stepping on the plant will set the player on fire. Dewdrop "A crystal clear dewdrop." Dewdrops, an addition made in v0.4.2, are dropped randomly when trampling high grass tiles. When picked up, it restores a small amount of hit points to the player, and disappears. The number of HP restored is 1 point per each five floors descended: One HP on floors 1 to 4; Two HP on floors 5 to 9, and so on. Gold Gold can be found in chests and rooms on each level of the dungeon exept for the boss levels. Gold can also be dropped from gnolls. It is not stored inthe inventory like normal items and if an ankh is used all gold will be lost. It is used for purchasing items from shops on level 6, 11, and 16. If the player is higher level greater amounts of gold will be found. Large amounts of gold are needed to by most items in the shop, as items in the shop are usually grossly overpriced. Keys There are 3 types of keys in the game. All keys can only be used on the level they are found on. Iron key "The notches on this ancient iron key are well worn; its leather lanyard is battered by age. What door might it open?" Iron keys are used to open locked special rooms. They can only be used on the level they are found on. When it is in your inventory it will tell you which floor it was found on. There is a small 'notification' on the top right hand of the screen, the icon shaped like a key on the right tells you how many keys you have in your possesion which work on the floor you are on. Golden key Golden keys are used to open specific chests. These chests look different to normal chests as they have a large square in the center which is a lock. Usually these locked chests contain items of higher value like rings. Skeleton key "This key looks serious: its head is shaped like a skull. Probably it can open some serious door." Skeleton keys are dropped from bosses after defeating them. They are used to open the gate to deeper levels. The gate door is a very extravagant door with bars and a giant padlock at the center of it. Chests Chests are items used to store items. Once you open the chest it disappears revealing the item inside. Chests can't be obtained. There are two types of chests in Pixel dungeon, they are: Normal chest Normal chests contain items of lower value such as pasty, gold, scrolls and potions. They are very common and you may find several on the same level. Locked chest "You won't know what's inside until you open it! But to open it you need a golden key" Locked chests contain items of higher values such as rings and wands. They are very rare. Ankh The ancient symbol of immortality grants an ability to return to life after death. Upon resurrection all non-equipped items are lost. The Ankh can only be bought in a Shop. On level 6 it can be purchased for 500 gold; the price goes up by 50% in each subsequent shop. Abilities *If the player dies, but has an Ankh the player will resurrect on the floor they died. The player will also lose all non-equipped items and coins. *You are able to buy more than 1 Ankh. However, this is not recommended as only 1 Ankh will be used while the other(s) destroyed. *When a player dies on a boss level, the floor will be reset. However, when the player dies on any other floor, they will be ressurected on the same number floor, and it will the remain the same. Amulet of Yendor The sign on level 21 it is written that in the next major update of the game the player will finally have chance to seize the ultimate artifact of the game - the Amulet of Yendor. Many players cannot wait for this to occur, they are eagerly waiting the oppertunity to get the ultimate artifact. The Amulet of Yendor first appeared in Rogue, the game which spawned the genre of roguelike games, which Pixel Dungeon belongs to. It also appears in nethack. Trivia *Pixel Dungeon revolves around the ultimate artifact - the Amulet of Yendor. *The Ankh is based off of the egyptian ankh. Category:Items